Diciembre
by Alicedds
Summary: <html><head></head>Todo pasó aquella fría noche de Diciembre...</html>


**Capítulo único.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No te atrevas a dejarme… por favor, por favor… ¡No!<strong>_

_Pero la máquina empezó a hacer aquel sonido chirriante que indica que una persona acaba de morir. Y no tendría problema alguno, sino fuera porque la persona que, según esa máquina, estaba muerta, era parte de mi vida, era __**mi vida. **_

"_No podía ser de otra forma", dijo el médico, y quise abofetearlo. Lo intenté. Lo golpeé. Y me gané un calmante que sólo alivió mi dolor de cabeza, pero no mi verdadero dolor. Nada nunca aliviaría el dolor de perder a una persona._

* * *

><p>Desperté asustada por el extraño sueño, y de repente los recuerdos estaban nadando en mi mente de forma rápida, fugaz, mareándome aún cuando estaba acostada viendo el techo blanco con manchas de pintura naranja. ¿Cómo es que llegaron esas manchas hasta allí? Suspiré con mi intento frustrado de alejar de mi mente los recuerdos que me atormentan desde aquel día, y giré sobre mi estómago, viendo de reojo el reloj digital que estaba en mi mesa, viendo que eran las 4:47am. Cerré los ojos, aguanté la respiración y ahogué mi cara en la almohada, aguantando un grito de frustración porque sabía que ya no podría dormir más. Pero no me levanté. Me quedé ahí unos 20 minutos y luego sólo me rendí. La calle estaba silenciosa, el sol aún no tenía ganas de aparecer pero la luna me estaba sonriendo. Quise ignorarla, pero desde hace algún pequeño tiempo, se había convertido en mi única y mejor amiga.<p>

Abrí un poco la ventana, aún cuando el aire acondicionado de mi cuarto me estaba helando. Recibí el frío de la noche con mucha gracia al temblar un poco, me senté en el marco y choqué mi cabeza con la pared, con mis ojos fijos en mi nueva amiga.

Estaba casi desnuda, sólo tenía una camiseta grande junto con mi ropa interior de cama, miré un poco hacia abajo y noté que ya tenía dos pequeños hoyos a los costados de la arrugada y vieja prenda, pero me negaba a echarla a la basura. Es lo único que me quedaba de _**él**_y no estaba en mis planes perderlo también. Me abracé a mi misma, tomando entre mis puños la tela y me mordí el labio con tanta fuerza que no sabía si dolía o no, desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de preocuparme por el dolor físico. Había dejado de sentir tal cosa, porque de nada me servía preocuparme por ese dolor, si no lograba callar el llanto en mi interior. Así que me abandoné a sólo no sentir. A ignorar el dolor físico hasta que ya desaparecía lo suficiente o sólo estaba ahí, pero no estorbaba.

Quise llorar, había estado intentándolo desde que me di cuenta de que la tristeza ya no me ahogaba, pero no lograba derramar nada; ni siquiera se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Me vi varias veces golpeando mi pecho con ímpetu para sentir algo, pero todo estaba muerto allí dentro. No sentía nada, _ya no podía sentir._

Estaba temblando de frío, como cuando pequeña, como cuando mamá llegaba a arroparme porque siempre se me olvidaba echarme la sábana encima. Siempre decía algo como _"Oh, Sakura, siempre olvidas las cosas importantes",_ cuando creía que estaba dormida, pero nunca estaba realmente dormida, siempre estaba a un paso del sueño y a un paso de la realidad.

Esas palabras aún nadan en mi mente sólo que no he logrado decirle que ella estaba en lo incorrecto. Nunca olvidaba las cosas importantes, aún no lo hago. Ahogué un grito mientras mi cuerpo saltaba de la ventana de un salto, lastimando mi muslo desnudo. La maldita alarma estaba sonando y el sol me estaba dando en la cara. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de ello? Debí quedarme mucho tiempo pensando, que no noté que mi amiga se había despedido de mí.

Suspiré mientras caminaba a mi cama para apoyarme y apagar la cosa maligna que no dejaba de chillarme los oídos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía utililizándolo, de todas formas siempre despertaba antes.

Me levanté, estirando mis brazos sintiendo como todo me dolía, pero lo ignoré, como todo últimamente. Me saqué la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la doblé con delicadeza, colocándola al píe de la cama sin hacer. Era irónico, no acomodaba la cama pero sí la ropa de dormir. Quise sonreír, pero no era momento y no tenía ganas, debía guardar las falsas sonrisas para cuando alguien estuviese frente a mí para recibirlas.

Saqué mi sujetador y lo mandé al suelo, aún caminando hacia el baño fui bajando mis bragas y las eché en la ropa sucia. Recogí mi largo y liso cabello en una gran bola en la cima, para que no se mojara, cepillé mis dientes y luego entré en la ducha. Abrí el agua tibia y dejé que el agua me relajara los músculos que hacia tiempo estaban tensos, pero fue inútil. Tomé el jabón, lo froté por mi cuerpo dos veces y luego salí. Me sequé de forma lenta, con la parsimonia nadando en mi interior y abrí los cajones de mi cómoda. Saqué ropa interior limpia, de salir, de esas que tienen mucho encaje y excitan a cualquiera.

Luego fui por la ropa. Escogí una falda entubada que me llegaba cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca transparente que lograba dejar ver mi sujetador de mariposas rojas, y una cartera cómoda.

Me solté el cabello, lo peiné con los dedos y me coloqué perfume. Me senté frente al espejo y me maquillé de forma suave, como a él le gustaba. Bajé la mirada al suelo, no queriendo ver lo que él ya no veía, no queriendo aceptar que ya no era la misma de antes. Mis ojos siguen siendo verdes pero no brillosos, mis labios siguen estando de un rosa brillante, pero no sonreían. El maquillaje es sólo la máscara que me hace durar todo el día hasta la noche sin que intenten meterme en un manicomio por tener 25 años y vivir sola, alejada de todos.

Di un último toque con unas zapatillas y salí del cuarto. Mi sala estaba vacía, como mi alma. Rodeé los muebles y salí del departamento. No sacaba nada de mi bolso así que no había nada más que las llaves para agregar. Mi celular estaba en silencio, _tampoco es como que me importe hablar con alguien_, al menos no con alguien vivo. Bajé los dos pisos y llegué a la salida, haciendo un gesto cortés hacia el vigilante. Ese hombre seguía viéndome con tristeza, como si le doliera lo que sentía, como si realmente supiera lo que me pasaba.

Ubiqué mi auto entre los otros y entré. Pasé la llave, encendí el aire, bajé volumen a la radio y me quedé sólo allí, sentada, esperando que el carro se calentara un poco, teniendo una excusa excelente para seguir pensando en lo desdichada que era.

Me pellizqué la parte interna de mis brazos en un intento frustrado por llamar las lágrimas que urgían por salir de mi interior, pero nada, no había nada más que dolor físico. Golpeé el volante repetidas veces, aguantando la respiración, tratando de que mi cabello no se alborote, mordiendo mi labio inferior como si la vida se me fuese en ello. Eché mi cartera al asiento de al lado, sin mirarlo, y de repente mis ojos ubicaron una pequeña cajita que estaba en el lado del copiloto, era blanca, con terciopelo y una cinta roja la rodeaba. Sabía lo que había dentro, lo había sabido siempre, pero nunca la abrí.

Maldito Diciembre. Odiaba este mes. Lo odiaba.

En este mes llega Santa, _sólo que Santa no existe._

Este mes sería el cumpleaños de mi mamá, _sólo que ya no hablaba con ella._

Este mes Sasuke y yo cumpliríamos 4 años de relación, _sólo que Sasuke murió._

_Sasuke murió el 12 de Diciembre del 2011._

Y lo sentí. El calor bajó desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, mandando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Erizando los vellos de mi piel. Mis piernas estaban entumecidas, mis brazos seguían golpeando todo a su paso, la bocina de mi auto estaba alertando a los perros callejeros. Pero otro sonido estaba opacando todo lo demás. Era yo. Estaba gritando, chillando realmente. De mi garganta estaban saliendo gritos desesperados cuando mis ojos se toparon con la radio.

"_**81.2 FM. 8:14am. 12/12/12"**_

Mi alma estaba perforando las barreras que con tanta fuerza logré levantar en este último año. Abrí la guantera del auto y saqué el periódico local del año pasado. Lo abrí en la página dos esperando ver su foto sonriendo hacia la cámara, sólo que no lograba enfocar nada. Quizás me estaba dando un derrame cerebral, pero no tenía tanta suerte, sólo era el líquido transparente que salía de mis ojos el que no me permitía ver. Todas las lágrimas que aguanté durando un año ahora estaban luchando por salir, desgarrando mi ya rota alma.

Limpié mis ojos, enjuagando todo en ellos, dejando manchas negras en todos mis dedos y sabía que mi rostro sería un desastre rosa y negro al mismo tiempo. Una fusión de mi mascara de pestañas y el rubor que tapaba mi palidez.

Intenté enfocar de nuevo y lo vi. El cabello azabache alborotado, ni largo ni corto. Una ceja alzada con diversión, las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros gastados y su camiseta favorita, ese trozo de tela que estaba doblado sobre mi cama. Su sonrisa era preciosa, él estaba feliz. Él realmente era feliz.

Otro grito ensordecedor, tapé mis oídos soltando el periódico en mi regazo evitando oír el desgarro en mi interior, pero fue inútil. Todo mi ser estaba gritando, pidiendo auxilio, pidiendo ser libre.

Cuando recibí esa llamada a las 2:50am, supe que algo andaba mal. El notificador de llamada decía que era él, pero no era realmente él el que me estaba llamando. Su foto parpadeó, su sonrisa me llenaba el alma, pero todo se fue a la basura al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

-_Sakura… -silencio. ¿Por qué la mamá de Sasuke me estaría llamando a esta hora? Me espabilé, sentándome en la cama, quitando la sábana de mi cuerpo, de repente sintiendo mucho calor._

_-¿Qué sucede, señora Mikoto? –Un sollozo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y me puse en alerta, sintiendo como el corazón se me subía a la garganta y me vi jadeando junto a ella. –Mikoto, ¿qué demonios pasa? –Silencio. Respiraciones, suspiros, silencio y…_

_-Sasuke tuvo un accidente esta noche, Sakura. –Silencio. Mi corazón crujió, tropecé con la pared. –Sasuke fallec… falleció, Sakura. Sasuke murió. –Y otro grito salió de la garganta de la mujer. ¿O salió de mí? No estaba segura. Seguía escuchando sus lamentos ahogados, seguía con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja, no lo creía. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, sí, eso era. Yo estaba durmiendo y ya me iba a despertar. __**Tenía que despertar**__._

_-Eso no puede ser cierto. –Logré decir cuando ya habían pasados unos minutos y ninguna de las dos había cortado la llamada. Estaba sollozando, las lágrimas estaban cayendo de mis ojos, sólo que no lo asimilaba. –Eso no puede ser cierto, Mikoto. Debe haber un error. –Alcé la voz, limpié mi rostro y me levanté del suelo, a la defensiva._

_-Lo siento tanto, Sakura. Su auto colapsó contra un árbol, se había quedado dormido de camino hacia la ciudad. Le pedí… -llanto atragantó a la mujer y tuve que tapar mi boca con la mano libre para no alertar a los vecinos de que me estaba derrumbando. –Le pedí que no se regresara tan tarde, pero dijo que debía verte porque era su aniversario. –Eso fue un golpe que no me esperaba. Lancé el teléfono contra la pared y corrí al baño, alcancé a levantar la tapa del inodoro y devolví lo poco que había en mi estómago. _

_Sasuke estaba muerto. _

Arrugué mi camisa, desordené mi cabello, limpié mi rostro y lancé el periódico a los asientos traseros.

¿De qué me servía vestirme para una ocasión especial, si la persona con la que debería festejar, no está? ¡¿De qué demonios me sirve?!

Pisé el acelerador y salí de allí. Ya no lo aguantaba. No era justo, no era justo. Sasuke fue un idiota. ¿Por qué no esperó al otro día?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡PUDISTE HABER ESPERADO UNAS HORAS! ¡Maldita sea! –Aceleré más de lo debido, ignorando el hecho de que era tarde, de que no había comido y de que no tenía un rumbo fijo.

Estacioné en un lugar abandonado. Sólo me quedé ahí, viendo a la nada, respirando con dificultad, con el peso en los hombros y las palabras de mamá nadando aún en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos al recordar la cajita que estaba a unos centímetros de mí.

-_Sakura, toma, encontraron esto en el carro de Sasuke. Sé que es tuyo, mi hijo había ido a comprar esto para ti. Siempre repetía algo de que una fecha importante se acercaba y él necesitaba un regalo valioso para ti. Es tuyo. –_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, dos meses después de su muerte, cuando tocó a mi puerta para entregarme la cajita blanca aterciopelada. No recuerdo cómo ni por qué la dejé en el auto, pero ahí estaba, aún sin abrir. La tomé y salí del auto, de repente desesperada por aire.

El sol estaba en la cima del cielo, sin nubes a su alrededor, era un bonito día. Otra ironía. _Últimamente mi vida estaba llena de ellas._

Mis ojos ardían, mi cuerpo seguía entumecido y me di cuenta de lo mucho que ahora lograba sentir. Había llorado, había sentido, pero no estaba mejor. Caminé despacio hasta el borde de la montaña, miré hacia abajo y vi un acantilado, estaba alto, estaba tan alto que dolía. Recordé de repente a Itachi, mi cuñado, pues este le teme a las alturas. Seguro si estuviese aquí, me estuviese gritando que me aleje del borde, desesperado. Y Sasuke estuviese riendo, abrazándome por detrás.

Lo imaginé aquí conmigo y cerré los ojos, como sé que me hubiese pedido. Sé que habría tomado mis manos y las hubiese puesto juntas, entreabiertas. Y hubiese colado la cajita blanca entre ellas, besándome el cuello. Sonreí con toda la sinceridad del mundo, el viento era suave y una pequeña brisa meció mis cabellos hacia atrás. Aún con los ojos cerrados abrí la cajita, luego bajé la mirada y me sorprendí por lo hermoso que era el anillo, no por lo que era. Hace un tiempo atrás que acepté lo que era. Tiré la cajita al suelo y me coloqué el anillo.

Me abracé a mi misma, de nuevo sonriendo, de nuevo imaginando que es Sasuke quien me envuelve, que es él quien me está abrazando. La brisa seguía meciendo mi cabello, y yo seguía sonriendo. En este punto sentía que todo estaba bien. Que era libre, que no estaba sola y quise llorar de alegría.

Quise escribir una carta a mis padres pidiendo disculpas por dejarlos tanto de lado, quise escribir otra para los papás de Sasuke agradeciendo todo el apoyo. Quise decirle a mi madre que yo no olvido las cosas importantes, quería decirle a Mikoto que era una excelente madre y que su hijo la amaba. Quería decirle a Itachi que fuese un buen chico y cuide a su madre, que ella también lo ama.

Pero más que todo, quería decirle a Sasuke que lo amaba. Las lágrimas estaban saltando por mi sonrisa, bajando hasta mi barbilla y luego al suelo. Seguía rodeándome a mi misma, seguía sonriendo, seguía en mi lucha por estar cerca de él.

Y nuevamente la realidad me golpeó. Él estaba aquí conmigo, él podía escucharme.

-Te amo. –Susurré al aire. -¡Te amo, Sasuke! –Grité ésta vez, escuchando el eco por la altitud. Pero no fue suficiente. Él no me respondió ésta vez, dejé de sonreír y necesité de repente sentirme a su lado.

No abrí los ojos, no lo pensé demasiado, sólo di un paso más. Deseé que mamá no sufriera demasiado, que lo entendiera, que no se sintiera culpable, deseé también que papá la ayude a salir de la agonía de perder un hijo, el único. Deseé que los padres de Sasuke se alegraran porque él ya estará solo. Pero más que nada, deseé estar con él.

"_Ahí voy, amor, pronto volveremos a estar juntos."_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
